The present invention relates generally to high availability and disaster recovery, and more specifically, to recovering servers during a disaster event or for workloads to continue operating in the event that one or more of the assigned resiliency attributes fails.
A high availability even occurs when an application resiliency attribute fails. A disaster event occurs when a site experiences an extensive failure, such as a failure that might be caused by a prolonged power outage, a natural disaster, or the purposeful destruction of the site by saboteurs. Disaster recovery utilizes backed-up data and industry tools to manage the data at the recovery site in order to reinstate the down servers. For sites having many servers, disaster recovery is facilitated by grouping the servers into categories based on their shared characteristics. One challenge is designing and specifying the attributes of the disaster recovery infrastructure in a manner that is independent.